


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by Autumns_Slumber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumns_Slumber/pseuds/Autumns_Slumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't return to school their seventh year. Everyone seems to forget about him and continue with their lives, but Harry can't forget. Harry can't let it go. As the war rages on, Harry never forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

**Meet Me on the Battlefield**

  
  


***********************************

  
  


“Good to be home, Harry? Hermione asked as she, Ron, and Harry stepped into the Great Hall.

 

Harry looked around the hall, pleased to see that nothing had changed. From the enchanted ceiling to the stone floors, everything was the same. Every summer Harry always worried that something would change and Hogwarts would be different, but every September he came back to the same school he had left. He smiled, “Yeah, good to be home.”

 

“Harry!” Ginny called, waving to them from the Gryffindor table.

 

Harry smiled at his best friends’ sister and walked over to her, Hermione and Ron following. “Hey, Gin,” he said as he took the seat beside her.

 

Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny and the two chatted amiably about how the boys had changed over the summer. Personally Harry thought Ginny was speaking louder than usual and did his best to tune her out. He did  _ not _ need to hear about how muscled Seamus’ arms had become, or how handsome Dean was.

 

He glanced at Ron and, sure enough, his friend was annoyed. Harry smirked and wondered for the millionth time when Ron would realize that his feelings for Hermione extended beyond ‘just friends.’ It would happen eventually, and Harry was finding it amusing to watch the two argue so much, so he didn’t make a comment about Ron’s expression.

 

“So, Ron, going to try for captain this year?” Harry asked instead. As he thought, Ron was immediately drawn into conversation about Quidditch. Harry felt himself relax as the chatter built around them, everyone reacquainting themselves with each other.

 

Yes, nothing had changed. It was good to be home.

 

“Have you seen Malfoy?” Lavender Brown, sitting across from Ginny and Hermione, asked them.

 

Hermione raised a brow. “No, why?”

 

Ginny grinned. “Is there something you aren’t telling us, Lavender?”

 

Lavender rolled her eyes. “No, nothing like that. I just like looking at him. You have to admit, he’s gorgeous. I bet he’s grown up quite a bit over the summer, but I don’t see him at the Slytherin table.”

 

On cue, Hermione and Ginny, and even Ron and Harry, looked to the Slytherin table. Harry immediately noticed that there was no silvery-blonde head at the table, but when he took a more careful look he realized three others were missing. “Where are his bodyguards, and that girl that always hangs around him?”

 

Hermione frowned. “Hm, that’s a good question. Crabbe and Goyle aren’t anywhere...and what was the girl’s name...Pansy wasn’t it?”

 

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, Pansy. She’s a right bitch, really.”

 

“That’s odd...,” Hermione mumbled, clearly not talking about the bitch comment.

 

“What do you think, Hermione?” Ron asked. “Think the Headmaster finally came to his senses and kicked him and his lot out?”

 

Hermione frowned, turning her stern gaze to Ron. “That’s very rude, Ron. Besides, if that were true there would be a lot more heads missing from the Slytherin table. I’m thinking that perhaps he decided not to come on his own accord.”

 

“Bet he joined the ranks,” Ron muttered darkly.

 

“Maybe,” Hermione said. “We don’t know for certain, so don’t jump to conclusions.”

 

“I think I’ll ask the Headmaster,” Harry said. The fact that Malfoy wasn’t in the school disturbed him.

 

“That’s a good idea Harry. Wait until after the Welcoming Feast though,” Hermione suggested.

 

Harry gave her a look that said  _ obviously. _

 

*******************

  
  


“Ah. Well, he has not been kicked out of the school if that is what you are thinking, Harry,” Dumbledore said kindly.

 

“Sorry, sir, but why isn’t he here then?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, Harry, I’m afraid that I don’t know for certain. He and his family have...disappeared, as it were. Just as we cannot locate Voldemort, we cannot locate them.”

 

“You think he’s joined Voldemort’s army,” Harry said flatly.

 

“I think that is likely, and unfortunate, yes, but it is not guaranteed. He and his family might have fled, gone into hiding.”

 

“And what about his bodyguards, Crabbe andGoyle? And the girl...Parkinson.”

 

“Disappeared as well, I’m afraid,” Dumbledore admitted.

 

“So basically you’re saying you have no idea what happened,” Harry snapped a bit irritably.

 

“Harry, this is not something to concern yourself over,” Dumbledore replied gently.

 

“You don’t know where Malfoy is, and you don’t really care.”

 

“I did not say that. Of course the safety of my students is my top priority, Harry. I have some of the Order members looking into their disappearances. I simply request that you do not worry yourself over it. You have much to do this year.”

 

******************

  
  


_ ”Potter,” sneered Malfoy. _

 

Harry woke with a start, sweat beading his brow, his heart racing. He blinked away the fog of sleep and sighed. Another dream with Malfoy. One month into the school term and no news about where Malfoy was. In fact, it seemed that everyone had forgotten him. No one questioned his absence anymore; everyone continued as though he had never existed.

 

The halls were a lot more peaceful. Blaise Zabini had taken the spot Malfoy had left in Slytherin, but had not tried to antagonize Harry. Harry had tried speaking with Professor Snape, only the man had refused to speak of Malfoy, and had taken twenty points for Harry asking.

 

_ It’s like I’m the only one who bloody remembers him, _ Harry thought angrily.  _ He could be out there planning to kill me, and no one seems to care! _ Frustrated, Harry got up from bed and showered. It was early yet, so after his shower he wandered down to the common room.

 

Hermione was already awake, sitting before the fireplace with a book on her lap. She looked up when he approached and smiled. “Good morning, Harry. You’re up early.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry said irritably.

 

Hermione looked at him closely. “Bad dreams?” she inquired.

 

Harry sighed, “Not like that, no.”

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked bluntly.

 

Harry sat next to her on the couch and leaned his head onto the backrest. “I keep having dreams about Malfoy. He just stands there and calls me Potter in that nasty way of his.”

 

Hermione looked at him strangely, but said, “Well, it’s understandable that you might dream about him. He was a very large part of your life for several years. I’m sure it will go away in a while.”

 

Harry stared up at the ceiling. “Don’t you think it’s strange how everyone has just accepted that he’s not here, Hermione? It’s like everyone just forgot him.”

 

“No one has forgotten him, Harry. He  _ isn’t _ here anymore, and I doubt anyone mourns the loss, to be honest. You can’t expect everyone to obsess over it,” Hermione pointed out.

 

Harry sighed. “ _ I _ can’t just let it go, I suppose. I keep expecting to see him every time I turn a corner. I wait to hear him make some snide comment whenever I speak up in classes. When we had our first Quidditch match against Slytherin I kept expecting to see him chasing after me when I went after the snitch, but instead that dolt Zabini couldn’t even try to keep up.”

 

Hermione nodded sympathetically. “It’s twisted, but you miss him, right? I will admit things aren’t nearly as interesting now as they were when he was around to antagonize us. At least now we can finally focus on our studies.”

 

Harry groaned dismally, but she only smiled. When she went back to reading her book, Harry continued to stare at the ceiling, a frown on his face.  _ I don’t miss him. It isn’t that, it’s just...something is wrong. He wouldn’t have left the school like that. It’s just not his style. _

 

**************

  
  


_ ”Potter,” sneered Draco. _

 

_ “Malfoy,” replied Harry coolly. “What do you want?” _

 

_ “I didn’t want to leave,” snapped Draco. _

 

Harry’s eyes opened and he was suddenly awake. He sighed, rolled over, and forced himself to ignore the sudden sorrow he felt.

 

**************

  
  


“Harry, have you finished your essay for Binns’s class?” Ron asked. “Hermione has been nagging me about mine. Says I should have finished it by now.”

 

“Yeah, I finished it,” Harry said distractedly, perusing the  _ Daily Prophet _ .

 

“Mate, you’re acting weird, you know?”

 

Harry made a sound of agreement.

 

“Hey, there’s a giant purple erumphant over there,” Ron said casually.

 

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

 

“Malfoy!”

 

Harry’s head shot up, looking around. His gaze settled on Ron, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry glared at him. “Don’t joke about that,” he said.

 

Ron narrowed his eyes at him and snatched the paper away. “You’re looking for news about Malfoy every day, aren’t you? You’ve become obsessed!”

 

“I am not,” Harry retorted angrily, snatching the paper back and tucking it into his bag.

 

“Mate, it’s nearly the end of the school year. We’re going to graduate and go into the Auror program. You can’t keep obsessing over  _ Malfoy _ . He’s gone; so what? The ferret will turn up when we go against You Know Who and you can get back at him then,” Ron snapped.

 

“I don’t want to get back at him!” Harry exclaimed, earning a few looks from others nearby. Lowering his voice, Harry said, “And we still don’t know that he joined Voldemort.”

 

Ron looked at him incredulously. “What do you expect, Harry? He’s the son of a Death Eater. He disappears suddenly, off the grid just like You Know Who. You’re bonkers if you think he  _ didn’t _ join that lot.”

 

Harry looked at Ron coldly. “I reserve judgment until I see the facts.”

 

“That’s news to me,” Ron spat.

 

Harry didn’t respond; he got up and left the Great Hall.

 

**************

  
  


_ ”Potter,” Draco drawled. _

 

_ “Malfoy.” _

 

_ “They’ve forgotten about me.” _

 

_ “I haven’t,” Harry snapped. _

 

_ “Imagine that. My worst enemy hasn’t forgotten me.” _

 

Harry sat up in bed, leaned back against the headrest, and tried to think of a reason why he should deal with today, the day of their NEWT exams. What was the point of spending an entire day doing exams when after he graduated he would be thrust to the front of the battlefields? These exams wouldn’t prepare him for that; he had the past six years of experience to deal with that. No, the exams were completely pointless.

 

Yet he would take them, anyway.

 

**************

  
  


“Harry.”

 

Harry looked up at Snape. Since he graduated from Hogwarts, there had been a reluctant truce with his former professor as the war heated up. Today, they and other Order members were to go on a raid together, along with Ron, Tonks, and Kingsley. Harry had been waiting patiently in an empty room at Grimauld Place while the rest of their group got ready. “What?” Harry asked.

 

Snape scrutinized him. “You’re not completely here, boy. That could get you killed.”

 

“I’m here,” Harry snapped angrily. He shoved past Snape.

 

**************

  
  


_ ”Potter.” _

 

_ “Malfoy.” _

 

_ “I heard you killed my father.” _

 

_ “Yeah. Pissed?” _

 

_ “Not particularly; but it’s a bit too late, you know.” _

 

“Harry, wake up. Another raid,” Hermione said, shaking Harry awake.

 

Harry sat up, thanked Hermione for waking him, and grabbed his clothes. He was dressed within ten minutes, and went downstairs to meet with his raiding team. He was briefed on where the raid was going to be, and then he and the rest of the group apparated nearby the location.

 

Harry helped capture five Death Eaters, and killed one. He didn’t recognize the name of the one he killed.

 

*************

  
  


“You’re losing yourself, Potter,” Severus snapped one night.

 

Harry looked at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“No? What are these, then?” Severus gestured to the papers all around the floor of Harry’s bedroom.

 

“I like to keep up with the news.”

 

“What do you dream about when you sleep, Potter?” Severus inquired.

 

“Nothing that concerns you,” Harry snapped.

 

“It concerns me when we are on the battlefield and you are barely functioning because of those dreams of yours,” Severus snapped right back.

 

“I function just fine, thanks. Or haven’t you noticed the Death Eaters I’ve captured, killed?”

 

Severus curled a lip at him. “Yes, the glorified hero. One step away from a psychopath.”

 

***************   
  


_ ”Potter.” _

 

_ “Malfoy.” _

 

_ “I didn’t want to leave.” _

 

_ “I haven’t forgotten.” _

 

_ “Do me a favor?” _

 

_ “Anything.” _

 

_ “When my time comes...forget the wrong I’ve done.” _

 

Harry got out of bed, quietly, and dressed, quietly. He crept through the house and out the door. He walked for a long time, staring up at the cloudless sky, all those stars twinkling like happy gray eyes; that sliver of moon like a strand of silver hair.

 

***************   
  


_ ”Potter.” _

 

_ “Malfoy.” _

 

_ “Help me leave behind...some reasons to be missed.” _

 

_ “I have them.” _

 

Harry got out of bed and wandered downstairs. He joined the rest at the large table to eat breakfast. A large eagle owl arrived bearing a note. After scanning the owl and the note thoroughly, Severus took the offered note. Severus looked at Harry and handed it to him. Harry’s name was written on the envelope. He opened it, scanning the brief letter. Without a word, he gave it back to Severus and went upstairs to get ready.

 

Severus read the letter to the rest of the group. “It reads, meet me on the battlefield. There is an address. This coincides with our suspicions of where the Dark Lord resides, but it is not signed. Who sent this?”

 

They left shortly after that. Harry refused to answer the question of who had sent the letter when they asked him. If it was meant to be a trap, it did not matter. They brought half of the Order with them, and a good lot of Aurors as well. Trap or not, they had to pursue it. Any chance to get close to the Dark Lord was one they would not pass. It felt like they were so close to the end.

 

They fought hard, the battle lasting for hours. Many were killed, captured, cursed to oblivion. Harry forged through it all, making his way across the battlefield with his team behind him. He was the only one who did not pause to fight along the way. He only had one goal; only one person he needed to find.

 

He found him. Standing, almost as though he were just waiting, barely a few yards before Harry, was Draco Malfoy. The blonde had grown taller, but his eyes cast shadows across his cheeks, his hair was unhealthy. Harry paused about twenty feet away from him.

 

“Potter,” Draco said.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“I...”

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t resent me.”

 

“I can’t help it.”

 

“Don’t be afraid.”

 

“I passed that a while ago,” Harry joked.

 

Malfoy smiled, just a small twitch of his lips. “I can’t be who you are,” he said.

 

“I know.”

 

“Harry!” Ron shouted from somewhere behind Harry. “Kill him!”

 

Harry shook his head, still staring at Draco.

 

“Harry! Watch out!”

 

Harry twitched, and suddenly the world focused again, and he recalled they were on a battlefield, and looking around, Harry saw it come at him. The curse was green, vicious, deadly intent narrowed on him. It was about to hit him and Harry had barely raised his wand. A flash of silver before him, swallowing the green; Draco Malfoy collapsed in front of him. Harry was lunging over his body, firing a retaliation before the body had even settled on the ground.

 

Harry charged across the field, towards his sworn enemy, and finished it. The war was won on that bloodstained battlefield. The war was won over the body of a silver-haired devil.

 

****************   
  


“Harry.”

 

“Draco.”

 

“We can’t always be like this, you know,” Draco commented idly, running a finger in idly patterns up and down Harry’s arm.

 

“I know,” Harry sighed, content with his head resting on Draco’s bare shoulder.

 

“Things are going to change soon.”

 

“I  _ know _ that,” Harry said irritably, sleepily.

 

Draco was silent for a while, while Harry drifted off to sleep. He wondered how this had happened. How a raven-haired boy came to be in the arms of a silver-haired devil. How he could leave the boy. Closing his eyes, Draco whispered, “When my time comes, forget the wrong that I’ve done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don’t resent me, and when you’re feeling empty...keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest.”

 

Harry didn’t reply; he was already asleep, as Draco knew. Draco shifted slightly to place a kiss atop Harry’s head, and murmured, “I’m strong on the surface...I’ve never been perfect, but neither have you. I want you to know...forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well, pretending someone else can come and save me from myself...I can’t be who you are. I can’t be who you are, Harry.”

 

****************   
  


Harry cried over the grave. They weren’t pretty tears. Rough, ragged, tears that threatened to choke him. Gasps that threatened to strangle him. No one understood it; how could they? None of them had known. They had hid it so well, he and Draco. They were so good at pretending. In the end, though, Harry gave up pretending.

 

He cried.

 

He remembered.

 

He shared.

 

He gave the world a reason to remember Draco Malfoy, the boy who saved Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in 2008. It was inspired by the lyrics of Linkin Park's song "Leave Out All The Rest"


End file.
